


Do You Smell That?

by brianna441



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary - it would be longer than the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Smell That?

## Do You Smell That?

#### by Shamaness

  
Yes, they're Mine. No, they're not. Yes, they are! No, they're not!.and the debate continues.  
Previously published in Comes to Your Senses 26 (I think).   
no spoilers, not episode related, no specific time. I hope you enjoy  
This story is a sequel to: none

* * *

Do You Smell That?  
by Shamaness 

The green Ford F-150 moved down the rain slick highway, heading back to Cascade. The sky was clearing, allowing the sun to peek through, adding warmth to this beautiful spring day. 

With one eye on the road, Jim tuned the radio, searching for what his partner called 'oldies music'. It took a few moments to find what he wanted but after he did he sat back, once again concentrating on his driving. With the volume set at a comfortable level, Jim relaxed, prepared to enjoy the quiet, peaceful ride back to the city. 

That peace was shattered as the back window of the truck slid open. 

"C'mon, man. Let me in the truck!" 

"No!" Without taking his eyes off the road, Jim reached back and closed the window. 

"Jim, it's raining out here!" 

"Give it up, Chief." Jim shouted, wanting to make sure Blair heard him. "It stopped raining over an hour ago." 

The back window slid open again. "Are you going to make me ride back here all the way to Cascade?" 

"Yes!" Jim closed the window. He'd have to yell if he wanted to talk to Blair, which meant he'd probably have a headache by the time they reached the loft. But that was nothing compared to the headache he'd have if he left that window open. 

"Dammit, Jim! I'm cold and wet! I'm gonna freeze to death before we make it home!" 

Still watching the road, Jim reached into the small storage space behind the seat and pulled out the emergency blanket. Opening the window, he stuffed the blanket through. "Here. Use this. But keep that window closed." 

"Why can't we leave it open?" 

"For the same reason you're riding out there." Jim pushed at the sliding window but Blair held it open. 

"But what if I want to talk to you?" 

"I can hear you just fine, Chief." With a final push, the window slid shut. 

"I can hear you just fine, Chief," Blair said mockingly as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. 

"I heard that!" 

"Good!" Holding on to the black roll bar, Blair tried to get comfortable on the toolbox in the bed of the truck. "This is all your fault, you know." 

"It's wasn't my fault, Junior. I warned you." 

"Warned me!?! Warned me!!" Blair shook his head, his wet curls sticking to his face. "No, man. Trust me. That was no warning." 

"Sure it was, Chief. It's not my fault you didn't listen." 

"Jim...believe me. Saying 'Hey, Chief, do you smell that?' is NOT sufficient warning!" 

"Why not?" A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Besides, I can't believe you didn't smell anything." Jim fought to contain the laughter that was building in his chest. Something told him that laughing at his pissed off lover right now would not be the smartest thing to do. 

Blair took a deep calming breath, his newest mantra, 'I will not kill him...I will not kill him' running through his head. 

"Jim," the words came out through clenched teeth. "Do you know how many time since we've been together you've asked me 'Do you smell that, Chief?' or 'Do you see that, Chief?' or 'Do you hear that, Chief?' ? Well, since you've obviously missed the whole concept of our working relationship, let me clarify something for you. You are the Sentinel. I am the Guide. You have the off-the-chart senses. Therefore....and listen carefully now...I cannot hear what you hear, see what you see or smell what you smell!!!" 

"But Sandburg, it was a skunk." 

"I know it was a skunk...NOW!!!" Blair screamed, waving his arms in frustration. At that moment the truck hit a bump and Blair grabbed at the roll bar, barely stopping himself from going over the side. 

"Are you all right?" Jim shouted, having watched the near disaster in the rear view mirror. 

"Yes, I'm all right." Blair retook his seat, pulling angrily at the blanket as he tried to cover his still damp clothes. 

"Look, Chief. I'm sorry. But your clothes are wet and you still smell of skunk. If I let you in the truck I'll never get rid of the smell. So do me a favor, please? Just calm down and stay seated. We'll be home in another half hour." 

"Fine." 

Jim checked the mirror and caught the sulking look on his lover's face. Feeling a little bit guilty, although he'd never admit it, Jim slid the window open just a crack. 

"How's that?" he asked, catching Blair's eye in the mirror. 

His smile was met with a resigned sigh. "Okay." 

They rode in virtual silence for a few moments, the radio providing the only sounds. Then Jim heard his partner's quiet question. 

"Will you at least admit that it's your fault that I'm all wet?" 

Biting back a number of snappy comebacks, Jim nodded. "OK, yeah. It's my fault you got wet. But I really thought that diving in the lake would get rid of some of the smell." 

"Jim...picking me up by the seat of my pants and throwing me in the lake is not considered 'diving'." 

"I'm sorry, Chief. I was just trying to help." 

Blair sighed as he pulled the blanket closer around his body. "I know you were. And I'm sorry about yelling. But my clothes are all wet, I'm freezing my ass off and, man, I'm never gonna get this smell out of my hair!" Another sigh. "This didn't turn out to be the hiking trip I'd planned on." 

"Don't worry, babe." Really feeling guilty for forcing the younger man ride in the back, Jim tried to make amends. "I know an old Army trick for getting rid of the smell. When we get home, you can take a nice hot bath then, after I get rid of your clothes, I'll make dinner and we can forget this day ever happened. OK?" 

"OK." Blair replied, sounding a bit mollified. "But promise me something, will ya?" 

"Sure, babe, anything." 

"Next time I'll get more warning than a 'Do you smell that?', OK?" 

"OK, Chief, I promise." Jim smiled again and suddenly he couldn't help himself. The control he'd been maintaining finally broke. He started laughing. With tears running down his face he checked the mirror again, seeing his lover's face. As he watched, the expression turned from anger, to hurt, to acceptance, until finally Jim heard the same sound coming from the bed of the truck. Another look in the mirror showed the bedraggled anthropologist hanging on to the roll bar, his body bent over in laughter as even he realized how ridiculous this day had been. 

The truck moved through the outskirts of the city, making its way towards home as the laughter slowly died. The younger man wiped the tears from his already wet face and considered their adventure. 

His clothes were almost dry and the blanket was helping him keep warm. It was a nice sunny day and he was spending it with the most important person in the world. And they were both laughing. 

'Maybe this hiking trip didn't turn out so bad after all.' 

* * *

End Do You Smell That? by Shamaness: brianna441@aol.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
